Printing systems are capable of printing images on print media in a variety of colors. Inkjet printers can use a multi-chambered ink cartridge in which each chamber contains a different color ink such as cyan, magenta and yellow. The ink cartridge can be embodied in a replaceable ink cartridge. Thus, when one of the ink colors in the respective chamber of the ink cartridge is depleted, the ink cartridge would need to be replaced in order to continue to print images.